121152-disappointed-wildstar-nothing-new
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think its to complain about having to sign up for a sub even though its entirely free and takes only moments So true. I played a free to play MMO once (Planetside 2). Quit cause I couldn't afford the 100+ dollars I was spending a month on it | |} ---- ---- ---- 1) You do know COH/COV had been shutdown for a loooooong while. So when you say you moved from there to here, it raises an eyebrow. 2) Quests and classes are the same across the board. In fact you have to name some off the wall MMOs that do not have a tank, stalker, healer types in their game. 3) Retro gaming? Really... just how old are you junior? | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- I kind of want an "Asteroids" minigame built into WildStar now. xD I can see it now! "A nearby asteroid belt is preparing to pelt the ever-loving $@#% out of Nexus. Using a Protostar 'Triangle' class spaceship, you must defend Nexus! One catch... it's hard as hell to steer! (hardcore.) Are you up to the task, cupcake?!" Drop 5 content confirmed! :P As for the OPs post, sorry the game wasn't for you. It sounds to me like you didn't really give the game a try, but that's not for me to decide. If you didn't enjoy the game, then you didn't enjoy the game! I'm sorry WildStar isn't the right game for you, but I'm glad you at least looked at it! Unfortunately, entering a credit card to set up a subscription is the standard practice, so any game that promises you 30 free days you will have to do that for. Like was said above, you can always cancel before the 30 days are up and pay nothing. It's not WildStar's idea though, it's just how P2P MMOs go. :) Anyways, I hope you find what you're looking for and find the right game for you! | |} ---- Look.....it is really starting to *cupcake* me off when people winge about having to sub for a game to get their 30 free days. (not aimed at you. You just happen to share my thoughts :D) I was 15 when I started my first mmo.......we're going back 14 years here. The game was call The Legend of Mir 2 (wipes away a tear of nostalgia). Back then you couldn;t even use a debit card! I had to *cough* borrow my mums credit card ( :ph34r: ). You still had to sign up for a subscription to get your 30 free days. My point is that it is common practice and most of the big mmo's will require this. So stop bitching and just get on with it. | |} ---- I kinda want this and kinda don't.......mainly because i'd probably live in the mini game.....my girl friend would leave me and I would have to go to therapy for anger management as I have smashed my pc screen in a fit of rage xD | |} ---- Hare: DO A BARREL ROLL! | |} ---- ZOMG STAR FOX!!!!!!!!!!! That game was nearly the end of me for the SNES! | |} ---- ---- Swtor has a great minigame with spaceships and such, Wildstar, being a bit more humor focused, should totally add a star fox minigame, imagine Drusera going all "Do a barrel Roll" or Caretaker mocking EVERYTHING YOU DO | |} ---- I don't think you needed one to create an NCSoft account, but to set up your Wildstar code on that account, I recall needing to immediately set up my subscription information. | |} ---- They could also make a great starfighter game. Wouldn't hurt to take a run at that Star Citizen interest by adding an expandable area that actually functions as a spacefaring, stick-flying MMORPG that you can disembark and swing a nuclear-powered sword around in. | |} ---- It wouldn't hurt Wildstar to add space travel in a game about space. | |} ---- No it wouldn't, but I'm even going so far as to recommend dogfighting and tests of flying aptitude. | |} ---- ---- I didn't even know that was patented. Who owned it? | |} ---- ---- I wonder if that covers things like the minigame challenges listed as other games in Wildstar, like the DDR clone. | |} ---- It shouldn't. To my understanding the patent only is for auxiliary games that play during the loading and installing screens. So for example if you when you travel from one continent to the next you could play a wildstar skinned version of asteroid as the game loads is more of what the patent is. | |} ---- I'm not sure if loading times are that bad (they might be if we had another game overlaid on top of it). Still, given that, it might end up as an overall improvement. I certainly might not mind loading screens taking a longer if they loaded some kind of minigame, even though I rarely wait more than a few seconds to even load the game. Wouldn't hurt as an option, especially if they put an arcade in the game in the major cities (or machines in housing decor) to play little cell-phone style games like asteroid and centipede would be today. Hey, maybe if the game ever does get bigger and they implemented that, we could make the little minigames as apps. | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry, dude, but if you really played CoH/CoV AND spent time here in WS you'd know that CoX Stalkers & Tankers are nothing like WS Stalkers & Warriors. Try giving the game another shake, and don't quit 2 hours in this time. | |} ---- There's has been hints from devs that we will be travelling to other worlds in future drops | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Okay. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- This isn't true, it's just bad companies and terrible players who don't wanna put the effort into the game. | |} ---- lol, you necro your own post to take another dig at the game, why so angry and bitter, if you don't like the game and don't want to play why stalk the forums | |} ---- ----